Drunken Fiasco
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Ruka found himself in a very tight and hot situation together with our resident Ice Queen Hotaru Imai. What could she possibly be thinking as she walks toward him in that highly seductive manner? Oneshot!


**A/n: Hellooo.! I'm back once again for another oneshot story.! -insert evil laugh here- This fic is highly dedicated to some buddies of mine in my FB group, the AOGA RP-ers. The idea of writing this fic started over some drunken stuff going on in our group's chatbox that lead to baby creations, stripping a certain man's pants off *cough*MNaru*cough*, to throwing my epic fridge to the sea and locking the virtual drinks in a virtual safe were no one can open it ever again by Nikki Chii... XD (I still have my own sources of drinks Chii.. ;D) Anyway, I'm honestly not quite sure about the rating of this fanfic so to be on the safe side of things I will be placing it as RATED-M... ENJOY READING IT.!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.! But it was fun writing a **drunk **Hotaru though... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~~o0o0o~~<strong>

"Come on, Hotaru! Please! It would be fun!" begged the perky pig-tailed girl to a certain raven haired beauty.

"No, Mikan. I won't go." replied the resident Ice Queen Hotaru Imai while changing some new gears into her latest invention the BAKA exterminator cannon.

"B-but, Anna-chan wants us to be there in her party Hotaru! She and Yuu are expecting us! It's their engagement party of Christ sake!" Mikan said as she continues to persuade the cold feeling girl. They were invited to the engagement party of two of their closest friends back when they were still in Alice Academy, Yuu Tobita and Anna Umenomiya. She has been persuading the said girl for almost an hour now but Hotaru would simply reject all of her persuasion. She even got three new shots from her new BAKA exterminator cannon. Feeling her somewhat soar cheeks, she continued her persuasion.

"Hotaru-chan, you are being too antisocial. When was the last time you actually ever went out of this laboratory of yours?" she continued on.

"3 months, 21 days, 4 hours and 57 seconds." the dark haired girl said.

"Huh? What?" Mikan said confused.

"Tch. Are you starting to have deaf ears Mikan Sakura? I said, 3 months, 21 days, 4 hours and 57 seconds." Hotaru said then returned to tightening the screws of her cannon. Mikan was left speechless at what the other girl said. She stared at her back thinking how Hotaru became this so unsociable. Yes, Hotaru was already unsociable before but she wouldn't normally turn her back at her own friends. Ever since the day Hotaru learned about Mikan's engagement to Natsume Hyuuga, she distanced her self to everyone, locking herself in inside her big laboratory. Never speaking nor socializing with anyone else. Taking a deep breath, Mikan walked towards the door.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't just live your life all cramped up here in your lab. Everyone is worried about you. Me and Natsume are worried about you. I don't know what caused you to suddenly lock yourself in here but please come back to us. Come back to me?" Mikan said her voice pleading. Holding the door's handle she continued. "We'll be waiting for you at the party tomorrow night. Please come Hotaru-chan." Taking one last look at her long time best friend, Mikan left bare handed.

Hotaru heard the door close. And suddenly released a deep sigh, she never knew she was holding the entire time of her conversation with Mikan. It was true. She really was becoming more and more unsocializing with other people. She dropped her wrench into the tool box and walked towards the door leading inside her house then immediately went to her room's bathroom shower. From the time she was taking a shower to the time she took out a small can of beer from her fridge, her conversation with Mikan kept of replaying over and over inside her brilliant mind. _"You are being to antisocial.. You shouldn't just live your life all cramped up here in your lab… Everyone is worried about you… Come back to me?"_

It was really her not fault that she'd decided to lock herself inside her laboratory. The truth is it kept her safe, safe from the nagging thoughts and feeling of being left alone. Ever since Mikan's engagement to that Hyuuga, she has never been so afraid, so insecure in her whole entire life. Not to mention almost all of her girl friends are having a fun time with their love life and getting engage along the way.

"Tch. Stop thinking about such lowlife things Hotaru. You might as well get yourself laid with the thoughts you're having." She said to herself a bit annoyed. But the ideas of getting herself together with a man remained stuck in her brilliant head. She chuckled evilly as she walked towards her dresser mirror, a plan carefully forming inside her mind. "So you think I'm being too antisocial, huh, Mikan Sakura? Okay then, I'll go Anna and Yuu's engagement party and I'll show you who's antisocial." She said with a smirk in her lips.

~~o0o0o~~

Yuu and Anna's engagement party was just your regular engagement party. Looking from the outside, a raven-haired girl clad in a ragged black skirt, with a black and red strapless top, and high heels parked her car right in front of the 2-story lively building. The valet attendant eyes became as wide as saucers when he saw Hotaru Imai come out from her silver Porsche, to say that the raven-haired girl was beautiful would be an understatement. She looked more than beautiful; she looked absolutely stunning. And when she smiled at the poor stunned man, she could have sworn the guy had a massive heart attack. Screw Narumi Anjo with his pheromone alice, Hotaru can definitely bewitch anyone with her own glamour and beauty.

To say that Ruka Nogi was stunned would be another understatement. He was more than stunned he was breathless and a bit appalled. The last time he saw her was at the engagement party of Mikan and Natsume. And now looking at Hotaru Imai walking towards him in a very seductive manner with a drink in her hand definitely made his senses scream with danger. _"What the hell is she looking at me like that?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hi there, sexy." Hotaru said to Ruka. It took him sometime before the words registered inside his mind. "_Did she just say what I think she just said?"_ She smiled at him in that beautifully delicate manner that made Ruka's heart beat somewhat faster.

"You talking to me?" he asked stupidly. Her laugh sounded like bells in his ears.

"Of course. You are the only man in front me. Should I be talking to another person instead?" she smiled cocking her head to the side. The small gesture once again made his heart leap. _"Damn it, stop leaping you stupid thing." _He cursed mentally.

"Err.. No, sure. It's cool. We can talk." Replied Ruka. Hotaru sat in the chair next to him making him gain full access of her full chest when his eyes suddenly roamed over her unintentionally. His eyes widen at what he just did and turned scarlet red when he saw a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Coughing an invisible lump in his throat, he continued his conversation with her.

"So how are you? It's been a long time since I last saw you. I'm sure Mikan and the others are quite happy to see you. They were pretty worried about you, yah know." he said as he drank his own drink in front of him.

"I'm sure they are." Hotaru replied smirking. "Mikan said I'm becoming more and more antisocial than what I used to be." She drank the cold red liquid she was holding.

"Well, I guess they're right. You just suddenly stopped seeing us. And you…" before Ruka could finish his sentence, he was suddenly yanked out of his chair and was now being dragged by the raven-haired girl out of the busy room. "Ahh.. Hey, w-wait. Imai-san, w-where are you taking me?" he said while being dragged by Hotaru.

The girl wasn't listening to him; she just continued dragging the helpless Ruka when all of a sudden she busted open a random door as they turned the corner. The next thing he remembered was being shoved by the raven-haired girl towards the king sized bed. The moment his body touched the soft covers of the bed, alarm bells sound inside his mind. _"Fuck. Something is definitely wrong here."_ He thought then looked at the girl when he heard a small click at the door's direction. What saw definitely made his eyes grow even wider. Hotaru was slowly unzipping the locks of her strapless shirt.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her anxiously. Hotaru just looked at him with a sheepish grin. "What are you talking about? I'm going to sleep with you tonight, silly!" she said grinning at him her words a little bit slurred.

"You're what?" Ruka said wide eyed. "How many glasses of wine have you been drinking since you've arrived, Imai? Coz you're not making any perfect sense!" His body was starting to get tensed as he saw her completely removed of her upper clothing, in place was a black lacey bra. If it was on another situation, Ruka would have definitely like seeing Hotaru Imai wearing only her undergarments. But in that current situation, the only thing that played inside Ruka Nogi's mind was to get the hell out of that room, away from the drunk Hotaru, who was at the moment walking towards him in a deliberately seductive manner.

"What's wrong Ruka-kun? You look like a cornered rabbit with that face of yours?" Hotaru chuckled seductively as she moved closer to where Ruka is. The said man squirmed at the intense look Hotaru was giving.

"Imai, this isn't funny. What the hell are you planning?" Ruka said as he squirmed backwards, away from the approaching woman. He was busy avoiding eyeing the full lump of breasts being supported by the delicate black lacey bra that he didn't anymore notice that Hotaru was already on top of him. His mind suddenly froze when he felt her chest gain contact with his body. The warmth sending volts of electricity throughout his system.

Hotaru chuckled at Ruka's reaction. She never thought it was this easy to actually seduce a man. Her plan of getting laid to show them, especially Mikan, that she wasn't an antisocial bitch was working. She lowered her body even more, feeling the light bulge just between her legs. The action seemed to snap Ruka back that he suddenly yanked her away from him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted at her. His anger bursting, redirected to the girl slumped on the floor. "Damn it Hotaru, are you out of your freaking mind? You're acting like some freakin' slutty bitch!" he continued, rummaging his hair angrily as he looked for a sane reason why the known Ice Queen suddenly did those actions earlier. None came to mind which made him angrier.

"What if I am?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?" The words almost didn't reach Ruka's ears that he responded reflexively. "What?"

"I said, what if I am acting like a freaking slutty bitch!" she retorted heatedly. "What's it to you, huh?"

It was the first time that Ruka saw the real Hotaru Imai behind the cold facade. Tears wear falling furiously down her wet cheeks, her purple eyes blazing with pride and hurt all at the same time. She looked absolutely broken and vulnerable as she tried to clutch her body together. Ruka stood in front of Hotaru motionless. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there as he silently listened to her soft cries and sobs. His heart felt like it was being pierced with many tiny needles as he continued looking at her.

And slowly his hands reached out, he can't remember where he actually got the courage to touch and hold her but he doesn't care. The moment Ruka's body came in contact with Hotaru's, he was sure as hell that he will never let go of her ever. He brushed his lips gently on hers that it made Hotaru shiver.

"Please, stop crying." He whispered in her ear as he continued to brush his lips on her skin. Hotaru felt herself being lifted up from the floor and into the bed's soft covers. And as soon as her body touched the bed, she found herself once again being kissed by Ruka full on the lips. She felt his tongue probe gently her lips seeking entry. When she gave way, Hotaru found herself completely drugged as Ruka deepened the kiss even further. His tongue roaming and tasting every corner of her mouth.

After a few more minutes of deep kisses, Ruka lifted his face from Hotaru both now looking red and rugged by the kiss they have just shared. He laid his head at the curve of her neck, steadying his breathing all the while inhaling her scent. "_I can't believe I just kissed her."_ Ruka thought. Silence engulfed the two as each dwelled into their own thoughts. Hotaru was the one who first broke it.

"Hey Nogi…" she said. Ruka glanced at Hotaru. "You won't tell them about what happened earlier, right?" Hotaru asked as she looked into faraway space. "No. I won't." he mumbled in her neck.

"You promise?" she prodded a little bit unsure.

"I promise." he replied firmly. Smirking at the way she asked the question. Ruka thought it was cute to see this side of Hotaru, a bit timid and unsure but sexy and beautiful all at the same time that it was a little bit unnerving. He gently nipped and trailed kisses on her neck once again, making her yelp with the sudden action.

After that everything was a blurry of action, Ruka can't remember what exactly happened. All he knows is that his hands and lips started moving and roaming all over Hotaru's body once again. He cupped one of her breast and chuckled as he felt something small and hard inside her bra. "So that's where the key is?" Smiling, he continued his descent trailing kisses along the way.

Hotaru was feeling hot. She was getting dizzy as well. She doesn't know if she's feeling hot because of too much liquor or because of the burning sensations his kisses leaves on her body. If this continues, she's 100% sure that she'll lose herself completely and Hotaru Imai hates losing more than anything else.

"Remove the pants." She whispered. This made Ruka stop and look at her as if not fully comprehending a thing she just said. "What did you say?" he brows furrowed.

"Tch. I said remove your damn pants."

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm joking. Of course, I'm serious you idiot." Hotaru said while glaring at Ruka. He looked at her incredulously. "Look, are you going to remove the damn pants or would you like me to shred them out for you?" Hotaru continued glaring at him moving her hands towards unbuttoning Ruka's pants but was stopped halfway.

"Stop this Hotaru. I don't know what really got into you for doing something like this but this is stupid. I'm stupid for not stopping my actions." He said to her somewhat annoyed. "I don't want this to become some one night stand fiasco because of your stupid drunkenness. Hell. I am not going to have sex with you in this kind of situation at all."

He pulled out the key from inside her bra making sure that he touches her skin as little as possible. Standing up from their awkward position, he looked once more at the silent woman lying in bed. "I'm sorry Hotaru. But one night stands really aren't my thing. If you want to have sex with someone I suggest you get someone else."

Silence filled the room. Exhaling a deep breath, Ruka stood there for a couple more minutes waiting for some reaction from Hotaru. Thinking that she wasn't going to say anything, he took a step backward towards the door only to stop when he heard her speak. "It won't be just a one night stand." She spoke quietly.

"What would it be then?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Hotaru whispered slowly. "I don't know. I just want to prove to them that I'm fine. I just don't want to be alone anymore, Ruka." She looked at him with tearful eyes. Once again Ruka found himself mesmerized at those beautiful purple orbs, piercing his heart with the sadness he saw in them. Resigning to the feelings that are slowly taking over both his mind and body, he hugged her small frame tightly and felt her wrap her hands around his body in return.

"You are not alone, Hotaru." He said as he gently stroking her back. Coming to a decision which he might regret later, he continued. "You're not alone Hotaru, not anymore. Coz I'm here for you and I wouldn't leave you alone. You could actually tie me up with ropes so that I won't ever leave your side, too." he said grinning.

"If you ever feel lonely, allow me to entertain you thoroughly." He teased as he wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Really?" the raven-haired woman asked meeting her purple eyes with his blue ones. "I can tie you up so that you won't leave me?" She was now smiling at him teasingly.

"Err… Did I say you can tie me up?" he said grinning at her. Hotaru jabbed his arm lightly. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Idiot." she said pouting as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "You're going to pay for that."

"Tch. Whatever." Ruka said imitating a bit of Natsume and kissed her fully on the mouth. The night was cold and blamy. People were having delightful conversation with each other congratulating the newly engaged couple. But one couple was busy engaging themselves in one heated battle for domination in one of the spare rooms upstairs. Tied up together in one heated drunken fiasco… :)

* * *

><p><strong>An: And there you have it folks.! Tell me what you guys think especially the following people: Isa, Nikki Chii, Kelzi, Natsu, RP Hotaru, RP Ruka, RP Hayami, and RP MNaru... :) This fic is mostly dedicated to my wonderful family in AOGA... You drunken people you.! Hahahaha.. XD**

**Anyway, I will apologize for some grammar mistakes and the whatnot.. I wasn't able to re-edit this thing coz I finished writing it at 1am in the damn morning... So flaming is NOT allowed. But constructive criticisms are highly expected... Hahahaha... *swings her beloved chainsaw manically***


End file.
